


Eruption

by AgelessWriter



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Fighting, Harsh Language, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Season 2 Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jakes comes home after being gone for days, Johnny was there to talk with him. Unfortunately, Dale Jakes does not talk, and therefore, is hard to communicate with. But perhaps there is one language both can speak to each other in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eruption

**Eruption**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters. Anything else is owned by USA Network and Jeff Eastin. This probably will not happen for real on Graceland, but it's a speculation/hope that I have. No profit was made from this.

 

 

That day had been normal. A case had been closed, another opened, sauce night had been scheduled. Of course, normality and calmness had a price, especially in Graceland...

 

(Graceland)

 

Dale Jakes walked in the front door, trying to keep his head down, when the lights flipped on. “Man, where you been?”a familiar voice asked. _Shit._ Johnny.

“What does it matter? I'm back.”the older man quipped, looking up. Johnny frowned, concerned.

“This ain't like you man, you were gone for like... Three days. And you look like you've not eaten. What's wrong?”he tried again. Jakes growled.

“None of your damn business Tuturro.”He glared and tried to push past Johnny. The younger man grabbed his wrist.

“You can't run from your problems Dale.”the Hispanic agent spoke. That did it. Something inside the black man snapped.

“ **Really? You're one to talk. You laugh off everything, make it into some big fucking joke. Well fuck you. It doesn't happen like that.** ”Jakes yelled. Johnny glowered his eyes.

“ **Excuse me for being fucking worried about your ass! Believe it or not, people care about you. But if you wanna make light of it, go ahead and be that way!** ”Johnny growled. “No wonder she left though. I couldn't stand being married to someone who's such a jackass.”he knew that would hit a nerve, but at the moment, he couldn't be bothered to care.

 

(Graceland)

 

 

A brief pause occurred, when all Hell broke loose. Jakes hit Johnny in the forehead with his own skull, making a sickening collision noise. The younger man stumbled back, the force of the hit hurting him. He went and punched Jakes, hitting him in shoulder, hard. The older man grabbed his arm and twisted, using a foot to kick Johnny to his knees and twist his arm. “Hijo de punta!”Johnny cried out, swinging his other arm to try and hit the black man in the balls or stomach.

Jakes let go and doubled over, groaning. Johnny turned over and kicked up, like the Navy taught him to do. He got Jakes in the chest, making him fall back onto the wall. DJ slid down, groaning in pain, while Johnny huffed and panted, blood trickling down his forehead from the initial hit, a bruise going to form on his arms.

Dale stood up and glared at Johnny, going to charge him. “ENOUGH!”a female voice yelled from the stair case. Both turned and saw Charlie walking down shaking her head. “Enough with the alpha-male-smack-down shit. Both of you are grown men, act like it for once.”she looked between both of them. Jakes glared once more at Johnny before walking upstairs, to his room, ending the round, but not the war...

 

(Graceland)

 

_Tic. Tic. Tock. Tic. Tic. Tock_ . Jakes' clock moved from minute to minute, hour to hour. About an hour had passed since he and Johnny had their altercation, their round. He stood up, walking out of his room and down the hall, to Johnny's room. The war was going to end. Tonight.

(Graceland)

 

Johnny heard a knock on his door, a loud violent knock. “Go away Jakes, I ain't dealing with you no more tonight.” He called out. The man on the other side growled.

“Open the damn door, Johnny.”he spoke. Johnny got up and walked over to the door.

“Fine. But if you punch me, I will drop kick you.”Johnny threatened, opening the door. Jakes didn't answer, just looked at Johnny as he opened the door, noticing the band-aid on his forehead. A second passed before he lunged out at Johnny, gripping his hips and pressing his lips to the taller man's.

Johnny growled in response to the kiss, hands tangling in the shorter man's dreads. The kiss was heated, more like a dominance claim than an act of lovers. When they finally parted for air, Johnny snorted. “Oh so you do swing this way. All that talk about ladies and the dreads and how you can be with any woman, and you come to me?”he growled.

Jakes growled and shoved Johnny down by his shoulders, pushing him on the bed. “Shut. The. Hell. Up.”he got on top of Johnny and kissed him roughly again, hands tearing at the tank top Johnny wore, ripping it open, teasing the skin underneath.

“My fucking shirt!”Johnny glared. “It's one of my favorites.”Jakes chuckled darkly.

“Too fucking bad.”He slid the strips of what used to be Johnny's shirt off, leaning over to bite at the younger man's neck, worrying the skin as he kissed down. Johnny groaned and tangled his hands in Jakes' threads, pulling at them.

“Bastard.”He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the other man's lips on his skin, the tightening of his pants. Jakes took one of Johnny's nipples in his mouth, nibbling softly, causing the man to arch his back. “Dammit.”he swore. This was going to end soon if he didn't act. “Fuck you, You ain't having the fun to yourself.”he grabbed Jakes' shoulders and rolled them over, so he was on top, the older agent growling in protest.

“Damn Mexican fu-”Jakes swore, the rest of his sentence turning into a moan as Johnny bit at his earlobe and down his neck, leaving slightly noticeably marks on the man's dark skin. His hands were making quick work of Jakes' shirt, slipping it off after coaxing Jakes to raise up a bit.

Seeing his opportunity, Dale pushed Johnny down, making him lay on his back at the foot of the bed, with him on top. He placed a hand on the front of the Hispanic' agent's jeans, teasing at the bulge with his hand. “If you know what's good for you, Joseph, you'll stay down.”he leaned down to whisper in his ear. Johnny narrowed his eyes, fighting back a moan.

“F-fuck you.”he tried to raise up, but the other man straddled him.

“Believe me, we're getting to the fucking part.”he smirked wickedly, undoing the zipper on Johnny's jeans, unbuttoning the top of them. “You may wanna dispose of them before I do. And it'll be worse than what happened to the fucking shirt.”he swore at Johnny. The younger man snarled but relented when Jakes got off of him, and began to slid off his jeans and boxers, sighing at the relief of finally being free from the restrictive clothing.

He looked over to Jakes. “Be fair. Take yours off too. After all, I showed you mine.”he spoke, voice hoarse from yelling and moaning. Jakes chuckled and began to undo his own pants, sliding them off.

“Any lube and condoms?”he asked. He wanted to take his anger out on Johnny through fucking, but not enough to actually hurt him.

“Yeah. Check the drawer.”the younger man gestured to the dresser, going to lay down on the bed, going ahead and spreading his legs, cock standing proud. Jakes looked him over, licking his lips before finding the objects he needed.

He returned to the bed and spread Johnny's legs a little further, lubing up his fingers and inserting them into Johnny. The younger man groaned, wanting to press into the fingers. Jakes shook his head and held down his hips. “No way, Tuturro. You finish when I say so. Understood?”he teased a finger over Johnny's member, causing him to let out a low moan.

“Understood.”he managed to say, voice shaking. Damn it was going to be a long night.

Jakes set a slow pace with his fingers, focusing on opening Johnny up while pleasuring him. The agent mewled and moaned, trying to wiggle into the fingers more. “Think you can take me?”he asked after awhile. Johnny couldn't speak, just nodded.

Understanding, Jakes removed his fingers and lubed up his own cock, aching and hard. He carefully guided himself into Johnny, kissing him while he settled in completely. Johnny moaned and rocked his hips, needing the friction. Needing it now. He thrust into the agent writhing beneath him, moaning into his neck. Johnny groaned and rolled them again, so he was on top. Both moaned at the change of penetration, the sensation nearly sending them over.

Johnny rolled his hips on top of Jakes, sending Jakes deeper into him. “Damn... Daaaaalee.... Come on....”he whined. Jakes grabbed his hips, holding them tight enough to bruise.

“Come on Johnny. With my cock up that tight ass of yours. I can see what you really need. To loosen up.”he growled and rolled them again so he was on top, hands moving to in between them to stroke Johnny's own weeping member, thrusting with abandon. Johnny moaned feeling that tightening sensation.

“D-dale... Please...”He never thought he'd plead with Jakes for release, but here he was. Doing just that. Jakes kissed him roughly, nipping at his swollen lips.

“Now. Cum Johnny. With me.”he groaned. It took one more thrust, one more stroke, one more kiss, and the two agents were coming undone, moaning and thrusting together. When Jakes came down off his orgasm high, he moved to the side, collapsing, Johnny rolling to collapse on his chest. Both fell asleep, exhausted and sore...

 

(Graceland)

 

Dale Jakes woke up, feeling slightly panicked that he was in a strange place... Until he heard peaceful breathing beside him. He opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with Tuturro, Johnny. The younger man was already awake, eyes open, a smile on his face. “Morning Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?”he asked, snuggling into Jakes. Dale held him, sighing.

“Yeah. But next time we do this, we're headed for my room. My bed's bigger and much more comfortable.”he nuzzled the top of Johnny's head. The younger man chuckled.

“Okay. Deal. Next time, your dormitorio.”Johnny smiled and kissed him softly.

 


End file.
